The King and the Doctor
by Dunedan
Summary: King Dunedan is needed once again to go on an amazing journey, this time with a new friend, none other than the tenth Time Lord Doctor himself. Together they must travel to Middle earth's past and combat an ancient enemy. ON HIATUS
1. A New Friend

**A new adventure begins with Dunedan, one that will take him across the ages of Middle-earth…with unexpected friends. This fic will incorporate Lord of the Rings as well as Doctor Who aspects, though the timeline probably wont be the same as it is in the Doctor Who series lol. I hope you enjoy. **

The stranger appeared upon the same day that King Dunedan of Arnor's twin children were born. The children, the son named Ainur, and the daughter named Avaria, were placed in the care of the Castle maid, under the watchful eyes of their grandfathers Clark and Alex. The stanger begged to speak with the king, though the king would not be parted from his wife in her time of need, however after several days and Queen Elizabetha's health improved, he finally agreed to speak with the stranger.

"So…" Dunedan said, continuing his now two hour conversation with this man known as the doctor. "These…Huon? Particles sent me and my friends here from our time?"

"That is quite correct," the doctor confirmed, his smile never seemed to fade from his face as he spoke, though Dunedan could tell he was being serious. "They essentially attracted you to other Huon particles…and since my people destroyed almost every trace of them, it sent you here, where apparently a small amount remained."

"Is that why you are here? To get rid of the particles inside me?"

"Yes indeedy my good man," the doctor said unnecessarily cheerfully. "But don't worry, I got the particles out of your lovely when I landed, huon particles can be very dangerous with childbirth and all, sucked them right into the Tardis."

"Tardis?"

"My ship."

"You mean the telephone booth?"

"Ignoring that," the doctor rebuked. "I also got the particles out of your two hired muscles around here.

Dunedan interrupted as politely as he could, needing a question answered.

"Was that Lord of the Rings book yours?"

"Yes it was," the doctor replied, sounding remorseful. "Rose and I had quite a run in at your library a few years back and it was left behind unfortunately. It had been in the Tardis for some time and undoubtedly incidentally through no fault of our own become covered in Huon particles."

"So what about Reuel, or Ben?"

"O I removed the good Mr. Tolkien's particles before I came here…it's because of this whole particle business that I have come here."

The sounds of Elizabetha and Rose eating in the next room was all that could be heard for the next few seconds, until the Doctor continued.

"Your friend Benjamin didn't return to your time…he got thrown a few hundred years after you vanished, during a time in Earth's history when the world is shaped anew by horrific beasts."

"Balrogs," Dunedan commented. "Gandalf told me before he left that the balrogs reshaped the world into Middle-earth."

"Ah that's good news, it'll make telling you the rest a bit easier," the doctor replied, taking a sip of tea Elizabetha had made.

"So where is Ben?" Is he alright? Dunedan asked, frantic to learn what had happened to his friend.

"O he's fine," the doctor said overenthusiastically. "He ran into some Feanor guy and the two of them have been hitting it off."

"Feanor?" Dunedan shouted, getting to his feet quickly. "The greatest of the Noldor and the mightiest of the elven race?" He slowly slumped back upon his throne in Minas Arnor, unable to believe what he was hearing. "He's in the first age of Middle-earth."

"Yes I'm afraid he is, but that's not why I came here."

Dunedan perked his ears up curiously.

"It appears that the huon particles in the Tardis are repelled by the huon particles you all picked up, so I can't get near the point in time where he landed. I barely made it to this age, but there seems to be some kind of interferece that keeps me from reaching Ben. I have detected immense off the chart, unfathomably large, bigger than anything you could ever imag…."

"Could you please get to the point doctor??" the king asked impatiently.

"O yes sorry, ahem, very big energy signatures coming from the world, and I need to see what's what."

"So you need me…to…attract these particles to you?"

"Quite the opposite actually," the doctor replied, taking another sip. "I need you to attract me to it."

"Out of the question," Dunedan announced. "I am needed here, the orc survivors have been amassing in the mountains and I am needed to…"

The doctor raised his hands in an assuring manner, interrupting the king mid sentence.

"O don't worry your kingliness, no matter how long were gone I can have you back only several moments after we leave, it'll be as if you never left."

Dunedan considered the doctors words, falling deep into thought, thinking of his friend, once under the influence of evil now trapped in a world enshrouded in darkness.

"Very well, I shall go with you, but only me and no one else, understand?"

"Of course sir," the doctor said smiling widely again. "We can head out at your earliest convenience."

The doctor and Dunedan walked out of the room, the king made sure to take his blade with him, forged by Lord Elrond years ago. Despite its's age the blade still looked as if it had been freshly crafted only the previous day.

"Rose?" the doctor asked, looking for his traveling companion. "Rose where have you gone now?"

As they exited the keep the guards stood at attention at King Dunedan's passing, approaching the Tardis before them.

Standing before the gates it appeared as nothing more than a blue box to the people of Arnor, and as a Telephone booth to Dunedan, Elizabetha, Alexander, and Clark.

Rose was slipping out of the Tardis, smiling wider than seemed natural.

"O hello doctor," she said, her voice rather cheerful yet suspicious. "Was just preparing for the trip, has he said yes yet?"

Dunedan and the doctor glared at her suspiciously, yet were eager to begin the trip.

"Yes I have, yet how shall we all fit within this small ship?"

"O its bigger on the inside," Rose explained, entering the doors.

"Isn't that impossible?" Dunedan asked, moving to follow her, walking alongside the doctor.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" the doctor replied, the smile never fading from his face as the two men entered the Time Lord's craft.

**Whew that was fun to write, I hope you all enjoy my new story, though it will probably take longer to update each chapter then my last one did (New semester coming up). Why is Rose acting suspicious? And what is keeping the Tardis from reaching the first age without Dunedan's help? All these shall be answered….I hope you all enjoy my new tale. :)**


	2. A Short Trip

**Chapter 2 is finally here, sorry for the wait, schedule has been driving me nuts recently. The King and the Doctor set out on their journey to Beleriand, and to visit the past of middle earth. Read, review, and enjoy, I hope my writing has been keeping up to par with my past works. :)**

The interior of the craft was massive, nothing compared to the small telephone booth of the exterior. King Dunedan had to step outside, survey the ship, and step back inside several times to confirm that it was in fact the same thing.

"How is this possible?" Dunedan asked, still glancing around the numerous doors that no doubt led to other parts of the Tardis.

"O it's far too complicated" the doctor said, bouncing all over the interior, hitting buttons and pulling levers. "Feel free to walk around this area, but no peeking into other rooms."

Dunedan couldn't help but wander around the control panels that stood in the center of the ship, a long tube seemed to flow into the ceiling.

"And this can take us back in time?" Dunedan asked Rose, noting the Doctor was still busy hitting other buttons.

"O it does it all the time," the blonde answered, smirking at the king. "The doctor's pride and joy."

"Alrighty!" the doctor shouted, rushing towards the main console. "The Tardis will now use the huon particles in our good king here to pull us to the past, several thousand years to be somewhat precise. Please keep all hands, feet, and any appendages you desire to keep inside the Tardis at all times." With that final word he threw a huge switch.

The ship lurched forward strongly, throwing Dunedan and Rose off their feet, the doctor grabbed a nearby bar to prevent himself from suffering the same fate.

The whole ship seemed to shake, throwing Dunedan and Rose back and forth across the deck, only the doctor remained standing, always smiling.

After several painful moments the ship came to a stop, the doctor grabbed Rose by the waist before she could hit the deck painfully, Dunedan was not so lucky, and slammed face first into the Tardis's doors.

"O sorry about that mate," the doctor said, hopping cheerfully onto the Tardis's floor. "Don't know why she's acting all finicky like that, must be having a belly ache is all." The doctor proceeded to stroke the walls of the Tardis, acting as if it truly was hurt.

Leaning nervously over to Rose Dunedan whispered, "Does he do that often?"

"All the time," Rose muttered, barely containing a laugh. "Best to just leave the two of em alone."

"That was really odd," the doctor commented once again, spinning to face the two of them. "I calculated perfectly the power required to get us here with the three of us plus the huon particles in his body, yet the Tardis acted as if we barely made it…like we put on a few more pounds."

"Well don't look at me!" Rose shouted nervously, "I haven't put on any weight!"

Dunedan looked around questioningly, noticing that Rose had her eyes turned upward, avoiding the doctor's gaze.

"Rose…" the doctor said accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing doctor," she said quickly, however upon realizing the doctor's gaze wasn't shifting she immediately changed her story. "I'm sorry okay, she begged me, overheard you lot talking back at the castle."

"Who begged you?"

"I'm telling ya she wouldn't take no for an answer, she had to come to make sure you didn't get hurt, please don't be mad."

"Who?"

Before Rose could answer a door behind the doctor creaked open, a single shape shuffled hesitantly towards the others.

"Elizabetha!?" Dunedan shouted, rushing to his wife's side, embracing her tightly.

"O…well that explains that," the doctor said, he and Rose could not help but smile as the couple embraced.

"What are you doing here?" Dunedan asked, breaking the hug between him and his wife. "I thought you were back at the castle with our children."

"According to your doctor friend it wont matter how long were gone," Elizabetha said sternly. "We'll be back a few moments after leaving; besides Clark said he'd watch over them in our absence."

"And of course you had to come," Dunedan muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Its Helms Deep all over again."

"Well then lets not waste time then shall we?" The doctor said, popping in between the couple, splitting them apart. "We should have landed somewhere near the camp that your friend is staying at."

They all made their way outside the Tardis, meeting quite an extraordinary sight.

The land all around them was beautiful, a wide open field, trees could be seen in the not-too-far distance. White mountains could be seen in the far distance, the sky was clear.

"Beleriand," Dunedan muttered, remembering his history. "Before it was torn apart by the unwinnable war with Morgoth the Destroyer."

"That was quite a mouthful," the doctor commented, smiling at the scenery, Rose and Elizabetha couldn't help but follow suit.

The moment however was short lived, as the sound of many hoofbeats interrupted them, coming from the north.

A small army of horsemen appeared over the rise, quickly overtaking the Tardis, surrounding the four travelers in a ring of spears and swords.

"Who are you lot then?" The doctor asked, prevented from reaching for his sonic screwdriver by a nearby rider.

A single knight withdrew their helmet, revealing themselves to be a woman, her face was fair, yet stern.

"We are the knights of the Torchwood Citadel, its been a long time doctor, please follow us if you would."

**Oooo Torchwood still remains even in Middle-earth, what will become of The Doctor, Rose, King Dunedan, and Queen Elizabetha now? Stay tuned.**


End file.
